Baybars Altuntaş/VİDEO
CNN international FOSTER: Now, the U.S. president has devoted much of his time this week to reforming business at home. But he also found time to host a two day summit designed to support business in the Muslim world. Over 250 people from over 50 countries attended the Presidential Summit on Entrepreneurship. One of them was my next guest. Baybars Altuntas is from Turkey. And he's the founder of the Middle East Entrepreneurship Institute. And he joins me now from Washington. Thank you so much for joining us. How did it -- how did it go? I mean did he -- was President Obama a powerful presence in this meeting? BAYBARS ALTUNTAS, FOUNDER, MIDEAST ENTREPRENEURSHIP INSTITUTE: Yes. Yes. And the meeting was really beneficial, first of all. It created an excellent platform for a great network amongst the Muslim entrepreneurs. And we also made many meetings with our American entrepreneurs. So I think as Mr. -- President Obama stated in his cover speech, a very good new beginning was launched with the summit. FOSTER: Is there such a thing as a global Muslim business community? Do you share similar ways of working? How does that work, exactly? ALTUNTAS: To be honest, the summit highlighted a really important resemblance between the Muslim entrepreneurs and American entrepreneurs. But on the one hand, there were also very interesting points that we brought on the table. For example, McDonald's has 5,000 branch offices all over the world. And McDonald's is an entrepreneur saying I have 5,000 branch offices all over the world and I am proud of this. But, on the one hand, in Turkey and in Middle East countries, unfortunately we see still -- we are still facing with some restaurants or textile companies and saying we don't have any branch office anywhere in the world. And this entrepreneur is also proud of this. So those two different mentalities came on board and we all talked and shared our know-hows about the business during the summit. FOSTER: President Obama, of course, wants to effectively make money from this, doesn't he? He wants to increase America's trade with the world. Do you think that's likely from this meeting? ALTUNTAS: Yes. And $2 billion. Mrs. Clinton stated at -- at her closing speech of the summit and there were many entrepreneurs among the Muslim countries will benefit from that plant (ph). And basically, that $2 billion plant (ph) is going to finance the new business ideas of entrepreneurs, not just in America, but all over the world. FOSTER: OK. Thank you so much for talking to us. Baybars Altuntas, thank you for joining us from Washington after that summit. Right. And we're going to get a weather update for you now. Guillermo is at the Weather Center -- hi, Guillermo. GUILLERMO ARDUINO, CNN METEOROLOGIST: Max, hey. I was checking out the changes that we see here, the latest changes, especially in Britain. It's turning mild and it's turning damp in here. So we're going to see some more rain. It's because things were nice and warm for a while. Now things are changing. Compared to what we saw in Scotland yesterday, the South looks better. Scotland looks a little bit better. But things with this high were very nice, indeed, not only in terms of temperatures. It feels like summer in many spots. People in Germany, in Berlin, were by the lake enjoying the sun. But now, as this high moves a little bit away from it, it allows the systems to go through the north and bring some precipitation. And also, if you think that you -- you are done with snow, that's not the case for Norwegians, especially in the north. So we see some action there. So this is the forecast for the next two days. We're going to see gray clouds. Then we're going to see an increase in humidity. And finally, the rain showers. So for the next three days or so, London, you're looking at rain; also, the coastal parts will see winds in here. There are no -- there's not a high number of alerts posted right now, except for Italy, where we see some thunder in the forecast. That's about it. But you see, at these airports, we do not expect any disruption from the point of view of weather. Some clouds in Milano. Rome appears to be OK. Then Copenhagen, maybe the rain showers. The same thing that is affecting parts here of the north. You see how the weakness or the -- the moving away of this low is allowing clouds to go through in the northern sections. The West Med and Central Med are going to be fine. And we also see the economic crisis in Greece, there are a lot of offers right now to take some cruise -- cruises here in the East Med. So I'm going to be looking at that. Temperature-wise, we're doing fine. Twenty the high for Thursday in Athens; 25 in Paris. We may see some rain showers. So, look, the Greek isles appear to be OK. The Aegean Sea here, the Mediterranean Sea looking fine. A couple of clouds. So all those cruises are going to be fine. In coastal parts of Turkey, anywhere from Antalya, maybe some thunder at the beginning of this time period. But then it will be improving. The same into Cypress -- you know, some clouds and that's about it. And if you're watching from Australia right now, good morning. You see things are turning a little bit cooler. I see that there is rain in Melbourne, drizzly conditions in Adelaide, as well. In general, we see high pressure, also. Not so nice in New Zealand. A little bit later for you guys, but we're not going to see nice weather conditions. And these are the highs that we see. But don't get misled, because early in the morning and let -- late at night, the contrast -- the temperature contrast is significant. So we're talking about like five or six degrees maybe in Cambria and now getting all the way to 17, if we look -- which looks fine. But be careful because some of the time over here when you may catch a cold because you don't go out without a sweater. So bear that in mind. Thirty- two for Darwin and Sydney at 34 -- Max. FOSTER: OK, Guillermo. Thank you very much. ARDUINO: Thank you. FOSTER: We're going to have a look at the big board now. We're going to have a look at the Dow Jones and see what it's doing. It's up about 65 points, as you can see. Actually, the market has been rising in the last hour or so, since we had the results of what -- we had news from the Fed saying that interest rates aren't going to change. And they're not going to change any time soon. But, actually, the commentary around that was quite positive about employment, for example. So that's been a positive indicator on Wall Street today. It actually started quite AUDIBLE) there because of concerns about Greece. And that takes us to Europe, because the European stock markets tumbled for a second day over those growing doubts that Greece will be able to pay its debts. Those doubts are now infecting other Eurozone nations. Spain's credit rating was cut one notch today. Portugal's credit rating was also lowered on Tuesday and Greek bonds have been downgraded, unsurprisingly, to the level that investors regard as junk. That is QUEST MEANS BUSINESS for this Wednesday. I'm Max Foster. "MARKETPLACE AFRICA" is next. END Timetturk Girişimcilik zirvesinde büyük bir başarı Washington'da yapılan Girişimcilik Zirvesi'ne katılarak ABD Başkanı'na Tayyip Erdoğan'ın mektubunu ileten Baybars Altuntaş, Türk girişimciliği adına büyük bir başarıya imza attıklarını söyledi. FacebookDiggDel.icio.usredditMixxStumbleUponGoogleYahoo Salı 27.04.2010 - 15:43 ABD'nin başkenti Washington'da yapılan Girişimcilik Zirvesi'ne Türkiye'den katılarak ABD Başkanı Barack Obama'ya Başbakan Tayyip Erdoğan'ın mektubunu ileten Deulcom International'ın Üst Yöneticisi Baybars Altuntaş, zirvede Türk girişimciliği adına büyük bir başarıya imza attıklarını söyledi. Başbakan Erdoğan'ın mektubunu Obama'ya bizzat ileten Türk girişimci, bir dahaki zirvenin Türkiye'de düzenlenecek olmasının da hem Erdoğan'ın hem de Türk girişimcilerin gücünü gösterdiğini söyledi. Baybars Altuntaş, Washington'da gerçekleşen zirvede Başbakan Erdoğan'ın zirvenin ikincisinin Türkiye'de yapılması teklifini içeren mektubunu Obama'ya teslim etti. Altuntaş zirvenin ardından Türk basın mensuplarının sorularını cevapladı. Başbakan Erdoğan'ın çok önemli bir inisiyatif aldığını ve dünyada ilk kez başkanlık düzeyinde ele alınan girişimcilik zirvesinin bundan sonraki toplantısının Türkiye'de yapılması konusunda ilk çalışmayı başlattığını vurgulayan Deulcom International'ın Üst Yöneticisi Baybars Altuntaş, "Bu da başbakan Erdoğan'ın çok girişimci bir lider olduğunu gösteriyor." dedi. Başkan Obama'nın da bu teklife hemen yanıt vermesinin Türkiye'nin önemli konularda ne kadar aktif rol aldığının da güzel bir göstergesi olarak yorumladığını aktaran Baybars Altuntaş, "Erdoğan'ın bu zirvenin Türkiye'de yapılmasını istemesinin temel nedeni, girişimciliğin altını çizmek istemesi, KOBİ'lere önem vermesidir." diye konuştu. Sadece Türkiye'de değil Ortadoğu'da ve dünyada artık girişimcilik denilince akla Türklerin geldiğini belirten Deulcom International'ın Üst Yöneticisi, zirvede de Hollanda, Almanya ve Norveç gibi ülkeleri de Türklerin temsil ettiğine dikkat çekti. Türk girişimci Altuntaş, ardından şöyle ekledi: "Sanıyorum ki bu Türk girişimciliğinin dünya liginde ne noktaya geldiğinin de çok önemli bir göstergesi. Burada açılması gereken bir parantez de Başbakan Edoğan'ın, Başkan Obama'ya gelecek zirveyi Türkiye'de düzenleme mektubunu bir girişimciye vermesi. Yani bir büyükelçilik kanalıyla bildirilmedi Obama'ya, direkt olarak bu zirveye katılan 200 küsur girişimciden bir girişimci ile bildirildi. Bu kişinin benim olması önemli değil, bu sembol nihayetinde. Önemli olan burada Erdoğan'ın 'Ben girişimcilerin gücüne inanıyorum ve ülkeler arası gelişmelerde girişimciler çok aktif ve önemli roller oynayacak' demesi ve diplomaside belki de eşi benzeri görülmeyen çok önemli bir vizyonu ortaya koymuş olması" Obama'nın mektubu almaktan dolayı çok memnun olduğunu aktaran Deulcom International'ın Üst Yöneticisi Baybars Altuntaş, "Çok memnun olduğunu toplantıdaki konuşmadan da anlamışsınızdır. Hemen böyle bir çıktının ortaya gelmesi de alkışlanacak bir konu olarak düşünüyorum. Netice itibariyle salon baya alkışladı. Türkiye'de gerçekleşecek olması Müslüman girişimcileri çok memnun etti. 56 ülkeden 200 girişimci toplanmıştı bu zirvede. Erdoğan'ın bu inisiyatifi büyük alkış aldı." dedi. Kendisine mektubun iletilmesi ile ilgili bir ön çalışma olup olmadığı sorulan Altuntaş, "Mektubu bizzat ben verdim; ama dışişleri daha önceden gerekli iletişimi sağlamış olması sağlamış olması gerekir teknik olarak, onu bilemiyorum." diye konuştu. Deulcom International'ın Üst Yöneticisi Baybars Altuntaş, zirvenin Türkiye'de düzenlenme düşüncesinin nasıl ortaya çıktığını ise şu sözlerle anlattı: "Ben davet mektubunu alınca Obama'dan, neden bundan sonraki zirve Türkiye'de düzenlenmesin diyerek bir mesaj ilettim Başbakan Erdoğan'a. Benim şahit olduğum konu şudur. Anayasa görüşmelerinin sabahlara kadar sürdüğü yoğun çalışma ortamı içerisinde Başbakan Erdoğan'ın gece 2 buçukta beni davet edip konu hakkında bilgi istemesi ve 'Bu konuda hızlı hareket etmemiz gerekiyor, madem uçağa biniyorsun hemen bu mektubu yetiştirmemiz gerekiyor' diyerek ve o yoğunluğun ortasında oturup bu mektubu yazmasını ben Türk girişimcileri adına takdirle karşıladım. Ve bu mektup bana başbakanlık konutunda elden teslim edildi. Dolayısıyla da bu mektubu bizzat Başkan Obama'ya teslim etmiş oldum." Altuntaş, mektupta kendisinden de bahsedildiğinden dolayı mektubun içeriğinin kendisine anlatıldığını belirterek, mektubun içeriği konusunda da bilgi verdi: "Erdoğan, Başkan Obama'nın başlatmış olduğu çalışmanın takdirle karşıladığını belirtiyor. Özellikle Müslüman girişimciler arasında böyle bir çalışmanın gerçekleşmiş olması açısından önemli olduğunu vurguluyor ve gelecek zirvenin Türkiye'de gerçekleşmesine bu konuda da kişisel olarak da her türlü desteği vereceğini bildiriyor ve Obama'yı tebrik ediyor." Türkiye olarak çok önemli bir başarıya imza attıklarını dile getiren Baybars Altuntaş, "Sanırım zirveye damgamızı vurarak ayrılıyoruz. Şuna mutluyum. Yine girişimciler girişimciliğini gösterdi. Sadece Türkiye'de değil yurtdışında da" ifadelerini kullandı. ABD'nin Ankara Büyükelçisi James Jeffrey'in, 9 Şubat'ta yaptığı konuşmayı hatırlatarak, sözlerini şöyle noktaladı: "'Amerikalı girişimcilerden sonra sadece Türk girişimcileri bu kadar Amerikalı girişimcilere benzer nitelikte buluyorum' demişti ve iki kez tekrarlamıştı. Sanırım tespiti doğru çıktı. 200 girişimcisinin içinde bir Türk girişimci böyle bir mektubu sunarak çok önemli bir gelişmeye adım atılmış oldu. Obama'nın konuşma paragrafına bu konuyu eklemesi ve konuşmasında defalarca Türkiye'ye değinmesine bakarak, Türk girişimciliği açısından ülkemiz açısından da çok başarılı bir zirveye imza attı Türk girişimcileri diyebiliriz." VOA roportajı Başkan Obama'ya Mektup Getiren Türk Girişimci Görüşmeyi Anlattı Washington'da yapılan Girişimciler Zirvesi'nde Başbakan Erdoğan'ın mektubunu Başkan Obama'ya veren Türk girişimci Baybars Altuntaş Obama ile görüşmesini anlattı Özge Övün Sert | Washington 03 Mayıs 2010 Washington’da geçen hafta yapılan Girişimcilik Zirvesi’nin ikincisi 2011’de Türkiye’de yapılacak. Zirvenin Türkiye’de yapılması kararı, Başbakan Erdoğan’ın Başkan Obama’ya bu konuda bir mektup göndermesi üzerine alındı. Mektubu Obama’ya getiren Türk girişimci Baybars Altuntaş bu konuda sorularımızı yanıtladı. Altuntaş ile Özge Övün'ün yaptığı söyleşiyi sayfanın sağ üst köşesindeki ses dosyasından ya da aşağıdaki Windows Media oynatıcısından dinleyebilirsiniz.